


Something Different

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Man of Tai Chi (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe., Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Chi-Tak could convince Donaka to listen to him ?  Would Donaka still have met Tiger ?  Find out.</p><p>Told in multiple points of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Favourite

Donaka sighs as he pulls the mask off and walks into Chi-Tak's room. His favourite has disappointed not only the viewers lately, but him as well. Along with embarassing him by hesitating, by **not** killing. A year ago Chi-Tak catchs his eye in a bar-brawl and impresses him. When he gets the man to agree he quickly becomes a viewer favourite, along with his own.

Donaka only picks the best or most inventive fighters for his favourites. What made this failure even worse was the fact that Chi-Tak always listened to him until two months ago. Two months ago, he notices in the back of his mind because he likes Chi-Tak that the man wasn't trying to win. He's ignored it till now because his other fighters had slumps too. The difference they had recovered and Chi-Tak isn't, he fails to kill as if he were a bloody rat. He hates rats, in his opinion they are weaklings that don't deserve to live.

As he walks up to Chi-Tak, he almost wishes he didn't have to do this. Almost but not enough to stop. The viewers are starting to get bored again anyway. He needs to find something new. He's thinking perhaps he should send Gong to the National Tournament tomorrow, to find a new fighter. If he does not just go himself. To find a style the viewers haven't seen before, that will shock and amaze them. Something that was... different. Yes, something different. After he gets rid of Chi-Tak's failure.

He un-sheaths his knife as he asks "What happened Chi-Tak ? You disappointed me."


	2. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chi-Tak remembers how he met Donaka and how he betrayed him.

Chi-Tak gulps, tenses at Donaka's words and the knife. He wonders if Officer Jingshi is arriving now. He hopes so because then Donaka's going to stop for the night. That is if his boss doesn't get caught by his betrayal. Again he has to shove down the feeling of guilt at what he's done. Chi-Tak can see he's disappointed the man. Unless he come's up with something he's going to die now.

* * *

 

Remembers the bar-brawl a year ago that brought him to the 'masked' man. He nearly kills somebody that night, catching the dark man's eye as he did. Donaka smiles, beautifully, at him across the length of the bar before kicking a man into the wall. The next day when Chi-Tak's feeling his injuries, friends of that man find him. Someone in a black-mask appears and saves his life, Donaka pulls off the mask and offers him a job. To fight for a living and make more in one night than a week at his actual job. Needless to say he doesn't spare a thought and jumps right in. Into a shark tank, with Donaka's teeth always inches behind him.

Those first days he was caught. Not by the money, but by the man himself. He was trying to see behind the mask. Always listening to Donaka, trying to impress and get another real smile, until two months ago. When he realizes that it wasn't just fighting, the time he accidentally sees a different match. With the boss encouraging both fighters to kill each other until one was laying dead on the floor. He runs out of the building and back to his apartment, where Officer Jingshi was waiting for him. The woman offers him a deal - stop his boss's work and get his old job back or get taken down with Donaka and the others.

* * *

 

Shaking himself back into the present, Chi-Tak throws his hands up and says "D-man wait, wait. I can explain. Let me explain."

His boss hisses "You hesitated. Rats don't explain their failure. They die."

He lies, hopes he won't get caught in it " I wasn't hesitating D-man, I was making it more suspenseful. You happened to interrupt my plan, though you made it a lot more dramatic."

Chi-Tak smiles in relief as Donaka sheaths the knife and replies " You should have told me. Proves you're not a disappointment after all. It's time to leave the cops are here. "

"But, but I won't make it on-foot."

"You're not going on-foot, come."

* * *

 

He follows the pale-skinned man out, down the hallway and into the alley. To see that an expensive yellow car was waiting for them. As he opens the passenger-door, he sees Donaka's oldest guard watching them. He remembers hearing Donaka call someone "Fang.", the old man was the only one besides them in the room. So, he assumes that's the old-man's name.

Fang was looking suspiciously at him, he wonders if Fang suspects. Chi-Tak sighs both in relief and disappointment as they drive away. Officer Jingshi didn't arrest Donaka but he was still alive. He would have another chance in the future.

　


	3. Disappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jingshi needs to stop Donaka, no matter what Wong thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Jingshi an older brother of my own creation. Hai means Sea in Chinese.

Jingshi knows her hunch was right, that Donaka had been there. That she was probably just a few seconds too late. Shaking her head, she still can't believe Inspector Wong is closing her case. Yes, her raid last night was a failure and Chi-Tak's disappearance was her responsibility. If only Wong let her leave earlier, if he was still alive she could have found him. Chi-Tak's absence during the raid made her sure.

Sure, that Donaka Mark had killed her new friend, her informant. The American was seemingly connected to a lot of disappearances. Chi-Tak was always stressing that Donaka was in charge of an international fight ring. That his people only took the best fighters. If only she could find out how Donaka's people chose. Chi-Tak's disappearance was re-opening an old wound for her.

Her older brother Hai's disappearance from years ago, he was a martial artist too. Chi-Tak reminds her of Hai when was alive, offering to teach her.

* * *

Jingshi remembers - she and Hai are younger, they look the same but Hai's black-hair is always shorter. Her older brother prods her to try fighting against him. Jingshi does try and she looses, he  offers to teach her. Smiling she goes with him to Grandfathers' house. They try to get her used to the hard and taxing routines, she goes for a few days. During which she quickly finds out that being sore everyday isn't fun and that martial arts isn't her. She takes instead to finding Grandmothers jewelry after Hai hides it. That's how she realizes she wants to be a cop when she's older.

* * *

 

The memories fade and it hits her suddenly. Hai had been a three time champion. What if Hai had been in Donaka's fights as well ? He had been acting odd for days before and then disappeared after a tournament. What if that was how they found their fighters, they wouldn't need testing then. Jingshi looks up to see a poster for the National Tournament. She forgot that it was starting today, if Chi-Tak really was dead... Donaka would need someone new.

If she keeps the interviews quiet, if she starts with the champions and she finds the best. Maybe, just maybe she'll find Donaka's new choice before they disappear. Those interviews will take a while and if she ends up being wrong... it'll be too late. Wong was closing her case, but Donaka needs to be stopped. No matter what, she will stop him. For Hai, for Chi-Tak and everyone else that was, is being and would be murdered.


	4. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiger meets a stranger after the match.

Tiger shakes his head smiling as he walks out of the arena. He was pleasantly surprised at having won this round. Hoping his master will agree eventually with his view. If he can win the Tournament, he would prove Tai Chi's worth to everyone. Give it back the respect it still held in Lin Kong Temple. Yet, he was also feeling more than a little tired. The evidence being made when he starts to fall over. Looking up as a pale man with black-hair in white clothes catches him.

* * *

 

Releasing him and looking concerned, the tall man asks in english "Are you all right ?"

He replies with a smile, straighten's up and hopes the man understands him "I'm fine, just tired from the match. "

"That was a great fight. I wasn't listening when they announced it, what style do you use ? "

" I used Tai Chi, hardly anyone respects it anymore." Tiger shakes his head, he doesn't have the right to complain. A few people are stopping to stare. He wonders why.

As he watches the other says "Tai Chi. That's different... and interesting. Please, forgive me I have something that I need to do." The black-haired man walks away, a bright spot in the dark crowd.

He calls "My name is Tiger." across the street. Why he wants the man to know he can't guess. The white-clothed man waves back. Tiger can't help wondering what the strangers' name is. What the man was doing at the Tournament ?. He walks a few feet away before curiosity makes him look over his shoulder. To see two expensive cars pull away, was that stranger in one of them ?.

* * *

 

His master asks, from beside him as he startles "Tiger ? "

He replies " Yes, master ?, Did you need something ?. "

The old white- bearded man was more serious than usual. " Who was that man ? "

"I don't know master, I didn't have time to ask for his name. Is - "

His master interrupts " You did well this round. Now come back to the temple and meditate for a while. "

Tigers says as they walk together " I don't know if I could get up after. "

"Meditate in your home later, you can not forget that. You must not forget, Tiger."

He feels uneasy as he nods and mentally agrees to meditate if he remembers.


	5. Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After work Tiger gets offered an interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Named Tiger's 'love interest' Bao. Bao - means 'Bud' in Chinese.

Tiger couldn't tell if he has slept and its the next day or not, but what felt like seconds later he's at work. His boss is angry that he's late, punctuality is incredibly important but for three minutes ?. After he loads his packages, he sees that one of his drop-offs is at his friend Bao's firm. He goes through his first delivery that ends with an annoyed man at a blue door. The next deliveries fly by until he's walking up to Bao.

She says "Hello, Tiger. It's nice to see you again." as he hands her the package.

He replies with a smile " Hello, Bao. What were you doing ? "

She continues " Wait for this file to send it off, its late now. Speaking of, I saw your fight it was good. I admit, I thought he was going to beat you once."

As Bao says that his thoughts move to the stranger. How similar their words were. After Bao's boss interrupts and threatens to get him fired he leaves.

* * *

Tiger doesn't even notice he's arrived at his own building until the land-lady interrupts. "Tiger do you have a moment to spare ? "

"Oh, the rent. I'm sorry I completely forgot, I will get it for you tomorrow." Mentally he notes to get the money to her in the morning or later.

She smiles up at him "That is good to know but not what I wanted. Something came for you earlier. Will you take it ? "

He hadn't ordered anything. Why would someone want to send him a package ? He replies "Of course I will. Lead the way." Following the land-lady down the stairs and hall-way. Along it and turns into her office, he waits for a second as she walks behind the desk. A few seconds later she hands him a package. It was a standard box, but it was heavy. Really, he was sick of seeing any sort of package.

Thanking her Tiger takes it up to his apartment. He sits down on his bed for a moment. Curiosity finally, like the stranger, overwhelms him. Opens the package with more care than his mind wants. He stares down at the contents of the box in shock. A metal statue for in a shrine, like at the temple.

Jostling the box it falls to the floor, as something floats out he catches it. A business card and the offer of an interview. Tiger blinks at the strange name on the card : Donaka Mark. Finds himself sounding it out "Don ' na ' ka. Donaka Mark. ". He hasn't seen it anywhere before, it was definitely unique.

If he gets the job he doesn't have to deliver anymore, he can do security work. Surely, that would pay better. Possibly a better boss as well. What was there for him to lose ? Tiger doubts he will get the opportunity again, so he dials the number. Nervous energy fills him as it gets picked up.

* * *

 

An old man's voice answers "Donaka Mark's office, Fang speaking."

"Hello, Mr. Fang. My name is Tiger Chen, I'm calling about the interview."

"Ah, Mr. Chen, thank-you for responding so quickly. Mr. Mark wanted to take your call, but a... situation came up. Can you come in tomorrow ?"

"Where is this interview to be held ? Mr. Fang. "

"It's at our main-building in Hong-Kong. Is that a problem ? "

Tiger's nerves turn to disappointment and he replies "Yes, I don't have money for a plane-ticket." He expects the man to say good-bye and hang-up.

Instead Mr. Fang says "Actually, it won't be. There is a note here, it says if you call 'We are to pick Mr. Chen up in the morning and pay for his needs.'. Can you make it now ?. "

He thinks that either Mr. Mark really wants his work or is desperate, to spend so much money on him. Tiger smiles "Yes, I can make it now. Mr. Fang, could you tell him how much I appreciate this the next time you see him ? "

"You can tell him yourself tomorrow at the interview. He's looking forward to seeing you."

"Oh, I will do that then. What do you think that I should wear ? "

He almost feels Mr. Fang brighten over the phone " Just wear your best clothes and I will see you in the morning, Mr. Chen. Good-bye."

"Thank-you for the advice, Mr. Fang. Good-bye."

Tiger hangs up his cell and gets up, puts the statue on his shelf and checks his closet.

* * *

His best suit isn't very nice, but its better than his others. Shaking his head in amazement, he doesn't think he can sleep now. He eventually does fall asleep after meditating.


	6. Fang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fang muses about how and why he works for Donaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gave Fang a son, Huang - brightness.

Fang almost laughs when Chen walks across the street to the black car, in an old suit. It was dark gray, Donaka would like that.

Chen says " Hello, Mr. Fang. How are you ? "

He replies "I'm fine. You Mr. Chen ?"  
  
As he opens the door for the young man to get in, Chen doesn't respond. He gets in on the other side, listens as Gong introduces himself to Chen. He can't stand Gong, the man is an idiot. At least Chen seemed smart and he was a talented fighter, he can't help thinking. _'Chen reminds me of my Huang. Except that Chen is still alive.'_

Remembers all those years ago, when he finds out Huang was murdered in America.

* * *

That day is when Fang leaves to find out who killed his son. Huang had been living in New York at the time. So, he takes to wandering the streets. Wondering if he will get lucky enough to find the people who did it. After weeks of searching and coming up empty, one night he hears voices in an alley.

"Man, you're out-numbered. You really think you can kill us ? Who the Hell are you ?."

"You murdered Huang Fang. No outsider kills my fighters, much less one of my favourites. My name is Donaka, Donaka Mark. So, yes I know I can."

_'Huang ? They know something about my son. They killed him ?. They killed him. Wait, Donaka ?. Whenever he called Huang was always talking about a Donaka. This has to be him.'_

Fang walks up to that alley and looks inside. To see three men, a blond, a red and a black-haired man. The blond and red-haired men are facing away from him. He watches as the black-haired one walks slowly towards them. Noticing that the man who, likely, was Donaka is pulling a knife out.

The blond man says "Sure, you're not a girl. Huh, Danika ?" they laugh at the pale-skinned man, who smirks back at them.

Donaka replies, angrily "You are going to die." and Fang sees the man's body is tense.

He can't help laughing as Donaka kicks the red-head into the nearest wall. Before the man turns, grabs and throws the blond down. A few seconds later stabbing him viciously. Fang rushes into the alley and grabs the red-head who has thrown himself on his son's friend, trying to choke the dark man. Hitting the back of the red-haired man's neck and pulling him away from Donaka to throw him into the wall. Huang's friend pushing the knife into the side of the man's throat. Fang lets him fall to look at Donaka as the man rubs his own throat, glaring at the bodies.

Donaka asks, looking up at him "Huang's father, right ?"

He nods and says "Yes, how did you two meet ?"

" I met Huang through a friend. I liked him, at least the fucking rats are dead."

Nodding again, he asks " What are you going to do now ?."

"I've been thinking of moving my company to China. Huang suggested it. What do you think of it, Fang ?."

"It sounds like a good idea do you need any help ?. I quit my job to find who killed Huang." He asks the last, forcing himself to be calm.

Donaka responses " I do need a bit of all around help, Fang would you consider being a body-guard ?. I am sure I would pay quite a bit better than anything at your old job."

_'He got revenge on those idiots for my son's murder. The least I can do is protect him, become his body-guard. Huang would want me to help him as well. I could care-less about the money, this is for my son.'_

He replies " Yes boss, thank-you for doing this."

The dark-man smiles "Perfect, let's go we have a company to move after all. Along with things to arrange after that."

Fang and Donaka walk together out of the alley.

* * *

 

Shaking his thoughts out of the past, Fang can't help wondering if his son had been infatuated with Donaka. He notices that their on the plane, he's done this routine so many times before it's become automatic. Well, he doesn't have to see Gong for a while that's good. Looking over at Chen he can see an under-current of tension in the boy.

He asks "Nervous to meet him ? "

Chen nods in response.

* * *

_' I wonder what he'll think if he gets to see Donaka again. Is he going to be another one obsessing over Donaka ? How many people have I seen do that ?. A couple at least. But, still none of them have broken through except for Chi-Tak and he's been acting oddly lately. If he has betrayed us, though I don't have proof yet. That'll prove Donaka should have killed him.'_

Fang finds himself hoping that Chen will become Donaka's new favourite and get rid of Chi-Tak.


	7. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chi-Tak watches Tiger's first fight.

Chi-Tak feels anxious as Tiger is being led into the 'interview' room by Fang. If the man wins this fight, his first fight. It means that he, Chi-Tak is one step closer to his final failure. Unless he can get in to see Officer Jingshi again. As Tiger stands in front of the mirror, he remembers his own time in front of the mirror-room.

* * *

That time when he has no idea what he has gotten into, just fighting for approval. The pale-man always gives him the money personally, never giving it to him through Fang. Shakes the memory away as the announcer woman starts talking. He's never learned her name yet, she keeps to herself and Donaka doesn't talk about her.

Wincing in smpathy as Tiger is getting choked with his own tie and ends up on the floor. He gets more interested as Tiger breaks Red-stripes's hold. Still he can't help rooting for the black-haired man, he has watched Red-stripe beat quite a few people. Really, Chi-Tak wouldn't mind at all if Red-stripe just happened to get beaten soundly. Looks away from the fight to see that Gong is staring at it in disbelief.

Feeling eyes on him, he turns to see that Fang is watching him again. Shook his head slightly to himself at it. Either he'll have to convince Donaka that Fang is getting paranoid or something else. Turns away from the old man to watch the fight again. Tiger is getting thrown around, punched and knee'ed in the side. Finally the man starts to fight back punching, kicking and now flipping and throwing himself and Red-stripe onto the floor. Chi-Tak grins as Red-stripe is choked into unconsiousness.

* * *

 

_'Way to do it, Tiger. Though I am closer to death at least you beat him. He's one step closer to useless too. At least, I haven't got thrown to the new people, that'd be a sure sign I'm out. That Donaka doesn't need me anymore, Gods I don't want that to happen.'_

Blinks as suddenly Fang is standing outside the room with Tiger and taking him to see Donaka. _'At least, he doesn't get paid until the second fight. Heh, I got paid on the first one. Then again he already knew what I could do. Still can't believe he saved my life, even now. With my luck lately Donaka'll go and save Tiger's too.'_

Jealousy floods through him as the 'interview' room's lights go off. Donaka had avoided him this morning or else Fang claimed that the black-haired man hadn't wanted to see him. They had taken to meeting in the CEO's office for a bit of meditation. He likes those times because then the man isn't trying to kill him, Donaka's completely different when he's meditating. Completely calm and peaceful, no mention of any fights just a shared quiet reflection time.

Chi-Tak just doesn't want Tiger to steal that. Metaphorically kill him sure, anything but that time. _' I'd rather kill someone then let that happen.'_

Gong asks "What're you glaring at Chi-Tak ? That was an awsome fight."

Shakes his head at himself and walks out of the smallest monitoring room.

* * *

To go wander around somewhere, he needs a distraction of some sort.


	8. Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donaka meets Tiger for the second time.

Donaka turns from the window as his office-door opens. His office is simple with only a minimum of pictures on the black walls. Smiles at the shocked look on Tiger's face as the shorter man stops in the door-way.

Then he says smiling "Hello Tiger, come in. How did you like the flight ? " _'Hmm, Tiger's fight went faster than Chi-Tak's first. If he accepts maybe I'll have to introduce them.'_

Walks to his black desk and stands beside it. Tiger replies, sounding a bit nervous "H-hello, Mr. Mark. It went well, I can never thank you enough for paying everything for me. "

Even with his control, he can't stop himself from laughing "It's been a while since anyone called me that. **Please** , call me Donaka. Everyone else does just like Chi-Tak, Gong and even Fang. You don't have to thank me, Tiger. I'm just glad that you chose to come and meet me."

* * *

 

_'I **refuse** to be like my Father. Despite what I do for the viewers, I treat them better than he ever would have. Tiger, Chi-Tak and **even** myself are better then that bastard. Especially, Tiger it's so obvious he's innocent. So, innocent just **like Huang** was, like I never got to be. He reminds me Huang, even after all this I still...stop it. Now is not the time.'_

Watches the brief hesitation as it crosses Tiger's face. Then the man replies "O.K.... Donaka. Anything would be better than delivering packages all day, everyday. May I ask who Chi-Tak is ?."

As the trusting eyes look him over, he notices what the other man is wearing. A slightly faded black suit, worn but still fitted. _'Chi-Tak's never worn anything that fancy. Black looks good on Tiger, it's almost funny how color has different connotations in the Eastern and Western worlds. Death and evil in America, yet here in China that color is white.'_

"Sit please and of course you may, he's one of my best people currently. Perhaps you'll get meet him soon. Do you want to know why I contacted you personally ?." As Tiger does he looks past the man. To see that the door is slightly open and he glares at it, seconds later it shuts. _'Who was that ? I **will** find out later, it won't take long. Amy had better not be spying on me again.' _

Donaka sits and folds his hands on his desk.

"Yes, I'd like to very much."

"Well, Tiger it's obvious you have a lot of talent in Tai Chi. Your parents and if you have a Master they must be very proud of you. I contacted you because I think you could and will become even better."

" Thank-you, Donaka, they are.... but what does that have to do with security work ? There wouldn't be much time for me to improve, I suppose."

He shakes his head "It doesn't. I did ask you here to offer you a job, just not one in security. I have a side-business that helps the fighters I and my people choose become better. They fight each other and when they win they get paid more than their opponent. Even the losing person get's paid quite well normally."

_'Unless they fail too many times or the viewers need something new. I don't want to kill Chi-Tak but if I have to someday, **someday** I will do it. '_

* * *

Smiles as Tiger opens his mouth to answer. Then he shakes his head yet again and states "You don't have to accept right now. Take a day or two to think it over. Call me when you've finally made your decision."

Donaka stands as the man gets up and says "O.K. I will do that, thank-you again."

He replies "Good, have a nice flight back. Oh, if you do decide to join me and your boss doesn't like it, get him to call me. I'll explain it to him."

Watches as Tiger walks out with a nod. Then the door opens and closes with a soft but final sounding click.

* * *

_'If he does want to fight that man isn't going to stop him. I'll make sure he doesn't if that's what it takes. I know Huang wouldn't like it, but that's how it is now. That's how the viewers want it, everything is about them.'_


End file.
